


没有名字

by han_guang



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 角色拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 10:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/han_guang/pseuds/han_guang
Summary: 一场艳遇。





	没有名字

**Author's Note:**

> 兴渤。Lay x 王海波（冰之下）  
> 两年前上影看的冰之下，其实剧情一个子都不记得了。与其说是王海波这个角色，不如说是我自己瞎想的一个人设；兴崽没有什么合适的角色可以配，所以也就二捏了一位“Lay”。所以，与其说是一篇拉郎配同人，不如说是我想看他们两个演一场情色电影。  
> 剧情逻辑均无。有少量女装攻预警。

> “我曾到访北边境的一座小镇，在那边停留了三天——一个整天，两个半天。那里很冷，平淡无奇。它在我心里甚至没有名字，那么萧条而破败，却永远留住了我的一片灵魂。
> 
> 献给一个人，致敬片刻的永恒。”
> 
> ——摘自Lay原创专辑扉页

  
寒风凛凛，呼啸着拍打松动的窗户玻璃，咣咣作响；楼下的留声机咿咿呀呀，身下的木床板嘎啦嘎啦；人的喘息声压抑着，在耳鬓厮磨里还是一清二楚。

被摁在粗糙的被褥和墙壁间，王海波裸露在空气里的皮肤摩擦得生疼，他被肏得说不出话，生理盐水不受控制地从眼角溢出，他在疼痛和欲望里迷迷蒙蒙地想，他一个又穷又老的男人，能被图什么呢。

年轻的偶像干爽了，在王海波体内射完都舍不得出来，亲昵地用嘴唇和舌尖描摹他湿润的泪痣——他很喜欢这么做，仿佛看王海波的第一眼，他就知道自己注定该这么做。

王海波要说话，第一次开口嗓子哑得一点声音都发不出来。Lay终于舍得从他身上起来了，去楼下接了半杯温水，回来的时候，王海波裸着身子披了件军绿色破棉袄，靠在床头抽烟。白色的烟雾挡在两个人之间，挡住Lay探究的目光，而王海波的视线从窗口慢慢收回。

他招招手，接过那半杯水，烟雾缭绕里喝了几口，勉强润了润口舌。

三街有家嫖鸡的，五街可以嫖鸭，质量挑挑也有上乘的。他看了看年轻人，后者本来就没脱干净，为了下楼更是穿戴整齐。然后他漠然地补充道，我不卖。

一个在酒馆里打杂的老男人，就是卖也没有人买。

Lay屈膝跪在他的床前，手肘撑着床板，低着姿态抬头看王海波，他的眼神克制又狂热，轻声说道：我没有，我只是喜欢您。

那时他们相遇不到三个小时。

王海波无所谓地想，行，我信了。

他其实喊不出小偶像的名字。他偷渡那会儿小偶像还在韩国当训练生，火了的这几年他在这个边境小城过得与世隔绝。如果不是来去匆匆的拍摄团队和隔壁姑娘的讨论，他大约会以为这只是个过路的年轻人——长得不错的年轻人。

王海波猛地吸了一口烟，然后摁灭了烟头。烟过了一遍肺，然后缓缓吐出，有一部分飘到了Lay的脸上。Lay吸了一口，他不会抽烟，但着迷这个人的味道。他顺着烟逆势而上，半跪到床上，牵起那只本来夹着烟的手。

Lay迷恋地凑上去吻王海波的指尖。那绝不是所谓细腻漂亮的手，甚至也不是覆着薄茧粗粝但帅气的手，那双手不好看，带着畸形的厚茧和冻疮，指甲被烟熏得泛黄。年轻人近乎虔诚地以唇描摹，在他手背上印下吻。

王海波触电一般战栗缩回，却被人牢牢摁住。

相比下来，Lay的手漂亮多了——不需要衬托，那本就是一双好看的弹钢琴的手。Lay把王海波十指相扣握住，捏紧，然后得寸进尺地又凑上去。这让王海波的身体条件反射地绷了起来，可Lay只是亲昵地和他脸颊蹭脸颊。

哥。他好听的汽水音软软地在王海波耳边吹气，教我抽烟吧。

你教我应该怎么含着烟嘴，怎么呼吸，怎么咬着它说话，嘴唇和舌头要怎么摆，才好吹出漂亮的烟——哥，你教我吧。

王海波没有说话。Lay没想听他的回答，他自顾自说了下去。

可是，哥，我要唱歌的，我不能吸烟的。他换了个姿势，和王海波面对面，鼻息交错，王海波一垂眼就能看见Lay的下睫毛。而Lay还在撒娇：那您就教我姿势吧，不带烟，就教我嘴怎么动，好不好？

王海波又想，话你都说完了，不好好吗。

Lay像是听到了他的心声，从他抿起的嘴角里洞悉他的心思。他咬住王海波的下唇，然后转而和他接吻，舌头撬开他的牙关。说接吻像一场仗，Lay步步紧逼，王海波压根没有抵抗；没有势均力敌，只有一方把控全场。

哥。他舔去落在王海波唇边不知道是谁的唾液，抱着他又软绵绵地撒娇问，我刚刚伸舌头的姿势对吗？

王海波定定地看着他，没有生气也没有笑，他说：对。

  
王海波没有问过Lay的名字。他从旁人的只言片语里听到他们喊他“Lay哥”，那会儿他也不知道是“累”还是“Lei”或是其他什么单词。

在天蒙蒙亮的黎明，窗外的路灯还没熄掉，王海波从噩梦里惊醒，年轻人胳膊横过他的腰，他没敢多动，便只是侧着身，太阳穴刚刚好靠在窗框上出神。可是Lay也浅眠，双眼迷蒙时就环住他的腰牵起他的手，一举一动都压抑不住占有欲。

外头是天寒地冻，屋内尚且算是暖和。玻璃上蒙了一层水雾。Lay便拉着王海波的手，带着他的指尖在雾气上划出三个字母——L、a、y。

是我的名字。他下巴垫在王海波肩上，咬着他的耳垂说，哥，你得记住。

王海波的左手还被Lay握在手心，食指指尖湿漉漉、冷冰冰。一眨眼功夫，字迹又蒙上了新的雾气，模模糊糊。

Lay也没有问过王海波的名字，王海波便没有主动提起。

反正Lay只是个艺名，反正名字也不过一张皮囊。

拍摄进度很赶，王海波也是想不明白Lay哪儿来这么多时间和他上床。他困得不行，眯了个回笼觉，醒来的时候已经翻到昨夜Lay睡的那一侧。他又闭上眼，使劲吸了一口气——没有，只有性交留下还没有散去的味道，Lay抱着他时候身上清爽的香气一丝都没有留下。

他心中不可避免地升起一丝失落惋惜。楼下传来摄制组嚷嚷的声音，随之响起音乐；木制建筑隔音很差，他连他们的进度都一清二楚。

本来这天王海波要去东边进货。突然的造访取景让这间名不见经传的小酒馆有了一笔比不菲的收入，远远高于开张三天。老板给他支了薪水，一毛都没多给，然后带着钱出门了。王海波想，这应该是放假了，那今日便不去了。

他坐在床边抽完了烟盒里最后一支烟。他其实不想出门，难得得了闲他想在房间里自己呆呆，更何况现在他身上哪里都还酸痛。只是烟瘾难耐，又饥肠辘辘，于是只好裹上外套捏了一把破烂的纸币揣进口袋。

他下楼的时候碰到几个小伙子。他们也不知道他是谁，笑容很淡地冲他点点头。王海波双手插在兜里，下巴冲摄像机那边一指，佝偻着背讨好地笑着问他们今天大约几点收工。他们不耐烦地摆摆手，说：说不好。

王海波从吧台抽屉里摸了一包没什么味道的饼干，也揣进棉外套的口袋里。他张望了一下，前门空地上Lay站在几台摄影机聚焦的中央。他看了一秒，转身就从后门走了。

他叼着新买的烟。每次新拆一盒的第一支，他都有许久舍不得点。

街上颇为萧条，几乎没有人影，两侧全是倒闭混乱的橱窗；王海波像是漫无目的地闲逛，其实脑子里有一搭没一搭地想着Lay——他很难不去想，身上的每一处滋味都时刻提醒着他。

他想年轻人精悍漂亮的肉体，从皮肉到骨相都是精致的漂亮；他想他清亮柔软的唱歌声线，喘息低语时哑得别有一番滋味；他想他一点就能着的炽热眼神，裸露着欲望和无害的坦诚；他想他不请自来的肆意，又察言观色的小心翼翼；他无法控制地满脑子地想他——

海波。女人喊他。他惊醒，竟是已经走到这个叫冰冰的女人的家里楼下。他这才想起，每个月进完货的这天，他都会顺一支烈酒，然后来找这个女人共度一夜。

冰冰上下打量了他一下，仿佛从来不认识他一样。

你怎么了？她问道。

王海波笑得颇为勉强，摇头跟她讲：没什么，不过今晚我来不了了。

好。冰冰或是看出了点什么，抱着胸饶有兴致地又把人里外扫了一遍，不过识趣地没有多问。王海波才发现她好像也是从外头刚回来。冰冰只披了件呢外套，冻得够呛，转身摸钥匙开门，问他：那现在进来喝杯热茶？

管他是谁，管他为什么，无所谓——王海波面无表情地想到，以此作为自己无边思绪的收尾，耸了耸肩，两步跟上冰冰的背影。

王海波离开酒馆的时候，Lay就知道。他像是有感应一样地在他走掉的时候捕捉到那个背影。MV导演喊了他一声，他回过神，垂下眼轻声说了一句抱歉。

上午的部分拍完的时候，王海波都没有回来。Lay领了一份助理从不知道几街外买回来的食物，味如嚼蜡地勉强吃了两口。助理问他是不是不合胃口，他摇摇头。

他们只在这里待三天。Lay漠然地想到，前一日近傍晚抵达，后一日中午就要离开。完整的只有一天，于是塞满了安排。不顾旁人低呼，他撑着吧台一跃便跨进柜台，几瓶开过的酒被随意地摆在一边。他自顾自地取了杯子，倒了一点伏特加。

今天的戏很刺激，来点酒调动情绪不过分吧。Lay举起酒杯冲着拍摄导演晃了晃，导演只好哭笑不得地耸耸肩。他仰头，烈酒滑过他的舌苔，流进咽喉，一路火辣辣地灼烧到胃里，点燃了他隐秘的情绪。  
酒杯被用力放回桌面，发出清亮的珰的一声。

Lay冲导演一笑，说，开工吧。

  
王海波回到酒馆的时候，门口的戏份已经收工了。他手在口袋里捏着烟盒，里面少了三支。

犹豫了一秒，他还是推门而入，只看到摄制组应是刚告一个段落，器材已经收走了，在忙忙碌碌地恢复桌椅的摆设，拾地上的彩色纸屑。

灯光应该还是MV里要的状态，王海波说不出与平日里有什么不同，只觉好看，朦朦胧胧，无端便生出一丝暖意。好像光里还有点氤氲雾气，像是眼眶忽然湿润的一点点看不清。

似有指引，王海波视线往一侧看去，然后怔住。

吧台旁的高脚椅上一抹红色背影——他只坐了一半，一只脚支在地上稳住重心。那是条深红色的连衣裙，半袖高领，裙子精心打理过的褶皱柔软地搭在大腿上；他的视线顺着往下走：而脚上是黑色细高跟。

王海波愣着，但立刻便意识到那是谁。吧台上他支着下巴的手边还放着金棕色的长卷发，那肩宽只肖一眼便不是女人的体格。

他默不作声地穿过酒馆，擦肩而过的时候Lay似乎转眼看了一下他。他顺着楼梯回到自己阁楼的房间，又闭上眼，鼻尖是Lay身上喷的香水，大约是为了女装，格外妩媚甜蜜。

高跟鞋踩在楼梯上发出咚咚的声音，如果不知道来者，大约可以想象出一位曼妙的女子款款而来——如果非要说，王海波会承认，从审美上来说，其实差得也不多。

Lay没有卸妆，他看起来那么明艳动人。即使是一头短发，他的五官也精致到不让人觉得违和。王海波刚脱掉大衣挂到钩子上，Lay的胳膊就缠上了他的腰。他温热的气息打在王海波脖子上、耳根后，男人敏感地一缩，却被Lay紧紧箍住。

哥。他撒娇地喊他。王海波侧过脸看他，那么近的距离，他能看见他眼睑上的眼影和亮片，睫毛也卷过，投下一片阴影；王海波隐秘地咽了口口水，垂下眼，却正正好看见Lay微微翘起的嘴唇，不知道擦了什么牌子的口红，颇有光泽的娇艳，像被舔舐过的红色硬糖。

他意识上觉得自己要硬了，只是前夜被强制高潮的次数多了，有些硬不起来——然后他后知后觉地悲哀地意识到，他下意识夹了夹屁股。

Lay的手规规矩矩地还在他腰侧，可是嘴唇却放肆起来。他像小动物一样带着亲昵讨好的意味吻着蹭着男人的耳朵，脖颈，下颚。王海波自己只能半硬着，但是感觉得到年轻人灼热坚硬地抵着他。Lay伸手扳过他的脸同他接吻，步步紧逼、寸寸掠夺，抚摸着他脸颊的那只手拇指抹过他嘴角的津液。

王海波觉得自己像是被抽去灵魂而任由Lay摆布。他承认自己并非情场老手，这些年在小镇里苟且偷生，与女人的交缠也不过是解决生理需求。他不讲究、也没有钻研过技巧，于是在技巧面前节节败退。

Lay放开他的嘴唇时，胳膊也松开桎梏。王海波退后两步，两人拉开点距离。

漂亮的年轻人歪歪头，冲他毫无保留地一笑；他嘴唇上的红色已经被抹淡了许多，但是看上去更加亮晶晶了。他也向后走了一步，小腿撞上床板，细高跟重心不稳地晃了一晃。他就顺势坐到了床上，红色的短裙滑落到腿根，他的勃起格外扎眼。

哥。他压着嗓子软软地喊他。王海波只觉得这个画面艳俗得扎眼，可他控制不了自己身侧战栗的手，瞒不过自己隐秘的欲望，口干舌燥地又害臊，自顾自陷在矛盾的撕裂边缘。

于是Lay垂下眼，那种感觉像是被置之不理的小动物露出委屈的神色；他一手撑在身后被褥上，一手隔着裙子给自己抚慰——他一边摸自己，还声声喊哥。

色欲熏心。王海波唾弃着自己，又全数放弃抵抗。有什么大不了呢？他迷迷糊糊地劝自己，在唯一一丝清明里还想，是不是暖气开高了，怎么身上发烫。他站在Lay的身前，和他膝盖抵着膝盖，Lay仰头看他，面上飘了红晕——暖气应该是开高了——王海波居高临下地和他对视，在这个人缱绻的目光里缴械投降，仿佛自己才是低位仰视的那个。

你真的很好看。王海波低声说道，这是他们认识一天多来他最直白的一次。

Lay略有几分不可置信地看着他，上身仿佛一个颤抖——又仿佛没有，只是王海波的错觉。王海波略含几分自嘲地想，他有什么所谓呢？眼前的人光鲜亮丽、受人追捧，拉着这样的自己做最亲密的事：如果要有所谓，也该是Lay有所谓吧。

他伸手扶着Lay裸露的大腿，慢慢屈膝跪坐在他身前：他实际地变成了仰视的姿态。王海波手活还行，没有花式但是娴熟，Lay仰起头，修长的脖颈线条紧绷；他半阖着眼，撑着被褥的手指微微收紧。

王海波顿了顿，俯下身。Lay倏地低下头，他的阴茎被温暖湿润的口腔含住，他猛地弓起背，双手已经不受自己控制地插进王海波留的略长的头发。这个人的口活远比不上手上的功夫，但是Lay觉得这件事本身已经足够让他高潮。王海波小心翼翼地不要自己的牙齿磕到，舌尖生涩地打圈、舔舐；他连该怎么吞咽都没有找到节奏，从唇边流出的是唾液还是精液，他无暇顾及。

他被摁得吞得更深，腾起了一种窒息感。他一只手已经顺着在抚摸自己，另一只手胡乱地把什么柔软的布料攥紧。那其实是Lay的深红色裙子，丝绒的。

Lay最终没有射在他的嘴里。濒临高潮的时候他扯着王海波的头发退出来的，拉扯着迫使他半起身仰头和自己接吻；他没有尝自己精液味道的癖好，但是从对方嘴里检查自己留下的印记给了他心理上病态的满足。

他搂着王海波的腰翻身把他摁在被子上。王海波还没有从之前的状态缓过来，两眼起雾地看着年轻人——他或许什么都看不清；他们的头发全被汗水打湿了，Lay动作温柔地帮他拨开额头的刘海。他处于刚射完精半硬着的状态，而王海波还在欲望里挣扎。

他安慰似的吻着王海波，用手帮他；王海波绷着腿，绷着背，连勾着Lay脖子的手臂都是紧绷着的；他眼里的雾气好像消下去了，像玻璃上一样，化成水珠顺着他的眼角往下掉。他喃喃地喊他Lay，后者手下一顿，知道身下的人快到极点，却反而恶意地碾磨龟头不让他射精。

Lay把他翻过来，舌尖细细舔过他的后颈；王海波的衣裤不知道什么时候被脱得七七八八，乳头被压着和粗糙的被子摩擦，生疼，而背脊上确实丝绒柔软的触感，在他敏感的后腰拂过，极度瘙痒。Lay在他后肩上留下牙印，发狠似的在不见阳光的苍白皮肤上吮吸印记。他手下依然不肯放行，延缓射精让王海波整个人都簌簌颤抖，又被身后的人摁得仿佛相安无事。

哥。Lay又能硬一轮，他一手揽着身下人的腰迫使他屈膝跪伏在身下，借着精液的润滑，在王海波的呜咽里插了进去。前一晚被打开交媾的后穴还处于毫无防备的状态，对这根阴茎的尺寸敏感又熟悉，不需要王海波意愿的控制，他的神经和大脑潜意识里支配肌肉收缩、绞紧。Lay轻轻拍他的屁股让他放松，然后猛地送胯进入地更深。

王海波意识是混沌的，像断水的鱼、折翅的鸟。Lay抽送的时候能一直顶到他的敏感点，他整个人被送上欢愉的顶点，又被缓慢射精的折磨地拉回痛苦的深渊，像是地狱的火焰一把烧到了天边。Lay在他耳边一声声喊他哥，他或许应了，或许没有，或许甚至说了无数不受自己控制的话求饶。

Lay的声音忽远忽近。他最后贴着王海波汗津津的鬓角问：哥，你干她的时候能射在里面吗？哥，我能射在你里面吗？

王海波没有回答——他或许连问题都没有听清楚，而Lay也没有等他回答。他在王海波身体里射出来的时候，也终于让王海波得到了痛快的释放。他那只手顺着往上一路从腹部摸到胸口，蹭了蹭王海波的喉结，最后用两根手指强硬地打开他的牙关：他摸过王海波的舌苔，带着浓重情色暗示意味地在他口腔搅动，蹭过内壁软肉。他让王海波也尝尝自己的味道，扯平。

火势再大也有浇灭的那一刻。如果不行，那就等氧气殆尽。

两个人相拥躺着，都许久没有说话。Lay下了床那股子强硬褪得一干二净，他眼妆花了一半，身上红色的裙子皱得不成样子；却偏有另种风情。王海波任由他亲昵而仔细地用温水软布擦拭身体，清洁干净；他又窝进床的一角，环着膝盖依着墙壁，他其实困得快睁不开眼了，手里拿着烟盒把玩——Lay知道他瘾打，给他从外套兜里翻出来的——又忽地想起十几分钟前，年轻人最后的问句。

明知道是床第间的荤话，他还是鬼使神差地问他：你最后……说的什么？

Lay刚脱掉那条连衣裙，背对着王海波，肩宽腰窄，背肌均匀漂亮；他从丢在房间一角的行李箱里翻出睡衣套上，纽扣也不系，敞露着腹肌走回王海波的床边坐下。他牵起王海波的一只手，揉搓把玩，垂着脸，似乎有一闪而过笑了一下。

没什么，就是觉得，哥你今天身上回来，有点不一样的香味。

他抬起头，展颜一笑，又那么明媚。他扒拉上床，床板咯吱咯吱响；王海波被他摁着躺下，掖好被角。他胳膊又横过王海波的腰，占有似的把人带进怀里；Lay像在哄他，又像是撒娇地说，哥，好累，睡觉吧。

街上的路灯一闪一闪，从窗口洒进来一些光线。王海波本来就足够困倦，像是有魔法打开了开关，没有力气再多说一句话，就闭上了眼。身后的人气息炙热、怀抱温暖，只是可能刚洗了手，搭在他腰间的手指冰凉。

王海波在半梦半醒里忽然意识到，那大约是在冰冰家沾上的女人香味。

  
下了一夜的雪，到早上出晴了。

尚未被碾轧出痕迹的雪地像蛋糕上抹刀捋平的奶油，是老天的馈赠。于是摄制组临时加了一场雪景的戏。Lay穿着驼色的针织衫，坐在摄影机后面和导演讨论拍摄细节，他手舞足蹈、神采飞扬，脸上已经带了妆，不是前一天那么光彩夺目而逼人的，淡得王海波其实压根分不出来。

王海波坐在吧台后面，恰好是Lay当时喝伏特加的位置；他不知道，拿了同样的玻璃杯，给自己倒了同一瓶酒。这个角度刚好可以看到门外的场景，人来人往，他第一次看Lay投入工作的模样。

他想，哦，原来，这个人真的是个明星啊。

明星的仪态和气场还是不一样的；他被再多人簇拥，还是那么醒目。举手投足的角度仿佛都是被成千上百次反复训练而成的最好的模样，看在王海波眼里，每一秒钟都是画。年轻人在音乐里起舞，脚尖掀起积雪，半遮半掩地挡在摄像机和那双修长的腿之间，寒风卷过树叶簌簌，把雪抖落到他的发丝与肩头；他好像眉眼里也结着冰霜，在自然的布景里融为一体。

有的人前一夜还和他肌肤相亲，到了白天仿佛就触不可及。王海波把杯子里的酒喝完，觉得胃里也暖了起来，融化掉沉甸甸的冰石。

他们在拍摄间隙有一个后门外的短暂拥抱。是王海波在那里抽烟，而Lay寻他去的。

您少抽点吧……Lay含含糊糊地说；他们其实并没有过多进入对方的生活，王海波出神地回想起他们见到的第一面：他在阁楼上，Lay从楼梯下仰头看到他，他下意识地就缩回了黑暗。他们只是上床，连做爱都谈不上的生理纠缠；于是Lay突如其来的关心让他受宠若惊。王海波摁灭了烟，Lay从他身后抱住了他：Lay很喜欢这个姿势，把下巴又垫在王海波的肩上。

王海波想，原来真的有人的怀抱，可以这么冰冷，又那么炙热。

Lay恋恋不舍地亲了亲他的指尖；王海波说，你得继续工作了 。Lay像一个孩子一样撒娇，带着他左右摇晃，带着点鼻音黏黏糊糊地说，工作结束了，我就要走了。

两个本就不该有交集的人被时间被迫推着往前走，什么头绪都没有理清，就在短暂的交汇后分离。王海波拍了拍环着自己的手臂，湿热的手心覆上年轻人冻得僵硬的手指；他第一次生出点自己是长辈的感觉，皱着眉头哄他说：你可别生病，我们回到里面说去。

他踩上两节楼梯，而Lay定定拉住他的手臂；他们就这么一高一低地对视。前门传来工作人员的吆喝声，张罗着最后一个镜头的拍摄准备。王海波先服了软，一只脚往下踩了一节，伸手摸上Lay冷冰冰的脸颊。他不知道自己的姿势像不像一个照顾孩子的母亲，只觉心中五味杂陈，又柔软成一片。

大明星，你看。他低声说道，Lay仰头注视着他，目光安静虔诚。

我要看你的时候，我随时都能看着你，我可以听你的声音，关注你的生活；但我找不到你，我永远没有办法主动再遇见你。而你可以。你不能随时看到听到我，不会有我的消息，也不知道我过得好不好，可是如果你想见我，你知道去哪里找我。

命运是如此的公平。

拍摄的最后一幕，Lay坐在小酒馆的门口；酒馆清了场，空无一人。天地茫茫，仿佛只有这一间破旧的屋子，只有这一个孤独的旅人；酒馆的招牌连名字都没有，旅人的面容也在帽檐下模糊不清；他指尖还在膝盖上跳舞。镜头居高临下，缓缓由近拉远——

工作人员给Lay送上一小束鲜花；在单调的冰天雪地里格外惹眼娇艳。他在鲜花里灿烂地笑，和导演和助理拍照。

王海波在酒馆清场的时候就回到了阁楼里，外面世界的一切喧嚣与他无关。他靠着窗只能看到机器和围着工作人员，看不见最后拍摄的镜头里Lay是什么样子。他听到掌声，看到助理拿出鲜花。如果非站起来卡着角度，他可以看到Lay的后脑勺。

Lay往前跑了几步，衣着单薄地又冲回雪地里，招招手让助理给他留影。于是这样便闯入了王海波的视线范围——他就是故意的。王海波伸手又一次抹掉玻璃上的雾气，Lay在花束里仰起头，对他遥遥微笑。隔着厚重的玻璃，那么远，那么近。

王海波意识回拢的时候，才发现自己也露出了一个笑容。他伸手不自然地摸了摸嘴角，竟是有几分陌生。他也不记得自己笑起来是什么样子了。但愿不丑，他想到，不过这么远，他不会看见的，无所谓。

小房间外又传来楼梯被人踩着吱呀吱呀的声响。在过去几年里，这个阁楼只有他自己；克在短短的几十个小时中，王海波都要习惯听到这样的声音。

年轻人套上了薄薄的黑色羽绒服，衬得他消瘦的面孔更是白得发光。他手里拿着一支娇艳的红色玫瑰——应该是从花束里抽出来的，屈下一膝点地伸手递到他眼前。

王海波想，应该价格不菲，他去进货的那条路上有两家花店，他曾想过给冰冰买一支花，但是冬日里被珍贵保存的花卉可以要他半个月的薪水。王海波又想，原来十几年过去了，年轻人还是爱玩这一套，那么浮华，又还是那么击中人心。王海波还想，这或许是这个漂亮大男孩最后留给自己的东西，看，一样的美丽，一样的短暂。

他胡思乱想的时候，在Lay的眼里，便是无尽的沉默。Lay眨眨眼，他去拉王海波的手，要他接过去；而王海波在这个时候主动拿去了。他笨拙地拨弄了一下还沾着水汽的花瓣，低声道谢，又说，可我没什么送给你。

Lay心中似有狂喜卷过，又似风过无痕，他还没砸吧出点滋味，就又消失不见。他站起来把王海波圈在窗边；像他们第一天相见后第一次的亲密触摸。他微微低头，几十个小时前王海波缩着脖子侧过脸躲他，而现在扬起头垂着眼回以注视。

他们缓慢、渐进地接吻，第一次有了温情的错觉。

王海波伸手摸了摸Lay的眼角，于是Lay便亲吻了他的泪痣。Lay紧紧看着王海波的双眼，他在楼梯下的第一眼就为这个男人的眼神吸引，而此刻才意识到原来还能比他想象的还要温柔多情；他在清澈的瞳孔里看到了自己年轻的五官倒影。

他情不自禁，他对王海波说：我不要礼物，哥，我能再要你一次吗？

他们从站着相拥的姿势接吻开始。感觉心跳一点点加速，温度慢慢升高，有意识地感觉到理智被感性逐渐蚕食。王海波从来不是主动的那一个，但他现在从Lay的衣服下摆里摸进去；他其实还没有好好欣赏年轻人的肉体，光滑的皮肤下紧绷的肌肉，好像有滚烫的血液在他手指摸过的地方沸腾，年轻蓬勃的味道。

或许是第一次真正可以被称得上做爱。他们相互抚摸，解开扣子，从外衣脱到背心，汗津津的肌肤贴在一起；他们隔着布料感受彼此最真切的炙热欲望，唇齿撕咬间手指勾着拉链扯下裤缘，纠缠着脱掉的时候也不知道是踩到裤脚还是其他东西，绊得跌进床间。

Lay又在交叠的姿势里掌握了主动权，而王海波也没有迷失自己。这是他们最长、最缠绵的前戏，好像每一寸肌肤都要被抚摸到，每一滴血液都该被燃烧。

接吻到最意乱情迷的时刻，Lay微微撑起上半身。王海波掀起眼皮看他，眼里沾满了情欲，又留着一丝清明。Lay伏下去痴迷而虔诚地又亲吻上他的眼睫和泪痣；他在和王海波的每一场性事里都会这么做，数不清次数，但这一次最沉重。

王海波拿手去摸他的脸，被Lay反握在手心。哥。Lay又喊他，他总是这么喊他，王海波想他又要说什么荤话。他半闭着眼，看不见Lay的神色认真专注。Lay又吻了吻他的眼角，是没有泪痣的另一边，他说：哥，你真的很好看，你的眼睛特别好看。

有无数人夸过Lay好看，王海波自己也说过；他们说他精致，说他双眼动人。而漂亮的明星吻着王海波的眼睛说，你真好看。他那么认真，不是作假，王海波剧烈跳动的心脏仿佛停止了一秒；他忍无可忍把Lay拉下来唇齿相接的时候，Lay拉开他的腿，手指探到后面。他们几乎没有用过这样看得见彼此面孔的姿势，Lay问他，哥，可以吗？

他温柔细致地沾着润滑剂探入熟悉的后穴，缓慢推进扩张。他指尖像是巡逻过自己占有的每一寸土地，人畜无害地占有欲十足。王海波反而受不了这样的挑弄，他被轻飘飘的瘙痒和燥热燎得绷着小腿、蜷起脚趾。

Lay说，哥，你别急。王海波嗤了一声。也不知道是这一声意义不明刺激到了年轻人的神经，他把自己挺立的性器抵到后穴旁边。王海波看了他一眼，而这一眼彻底点燃了未灭的火星。

一寸寸侵入，Lay顶到最深处的时候，王海波咬着下唇呜咽。Lay伸手去掰他的下巴，迫使他跟自己接吻，他温柔地揉捏过王海波的唇角，在双唇离开的时候又缓缓退出来一点。他跟王海波额头贴额头，一边十指交缠，另一只手又回到王海波咬破的下唇，轻柔地抚摸这伤口，低声说道，哥，你喊出来，我想听你的声音。

王海波最后的意识里想要扭过头去避开Lay的钳制，可是柔软得一点都使不上劲。Lay又开始抽送，每一下都缓慢而清晰地顶到最敏感的位置。王海波仰起头，他隐忍久了，都不知道自己是否发出声音，像脱水的鱼只能大口喘息；他在Lay强势的节奏和滚滚的欲海里又仿佛重新感受到了情色的乐趣，像鱼被拯救回到了水塘。Lay没有扶着他的腿，他无力地缠着对方的腰，粗重的喘息声掩盖不住呻吟。

他们各自都濒临高潮，而Lay的肏入一次比一次凶狠而深入，他禁锢着王海波的双手有着仿佛能把人撕碎的力气，仿佛要借这场性爱把自己永远地、深深地嵌入在对方体内。王海波双手死死抓紧身下的被子，Lay在自己快要射精的时候伸手也帮他抚摸。他好像在他耳边问了什么，王海波听不清楚，只是胡乱地小幅度摇头，他眼角的生理盐水不受控制地留下。

Lay没有射在他里面，他离开的时候王海波猛地弓起了背，仿佛要挽留身上相贴的肌肤和体温；而后穴突如其来的空虚让他战栗。Lay摸了摸他的脸，这次说的话王海波听清楚了。

他说，哥，我不想你那么无所谓。

王海波没有听懂。Lay停顿的空隙留得恰到好处，王海波还在清明与混乱中挣扎的时候他俯下身去，含住了王海波的阴茎。年轻骄傲的大明星或许也不曾给人做过这样的事情，他再游刃有余，也在口活里露出一丝青涩。王海波的背还绷紧着，却倒回了床铺；他本来就快了，而温热的口腔包裹着他，柔软的舌尖随意扫过，他便缴械投降。

Lay任由他全数射在自己的嘴里，来不及吞咽的混着唾液顺着下巴淌下。他在王海波射的时候也让自己同时到达高潮，他手背蹭了蹭自己的嘴唇，而王海波正好喊他；他凑上去，像个小动物去亲昵地贴着主人的脸颊。他们交换了一个味道不算好的吻。

为什么呢？他听见王海波喃喃问道，这好像是他第一天的问题，又一直被留到最后。王海波来不及想了，困倦向他袭来，把他卷入沉沉的睡眠。半梦半醒里，Lay好像又摸了摸他的脸颊，在他耳边又重复了一遍。

是啊，哥，为什么呢？

王海波醒来的时候，人已经走了。他静静坐在床头，手表的秒针滴答滴答在走，风刮得楼道里翘起来的木板咯吱咯吱响，隔着玻璃听到有人开着铲雪车轰隆隆徘徊；他可以感受到自己心脏有力的跳动，闭上眼，好像就能听见胸腔里咚、咚的声音。

他摸了摸自己的眼角，摸到那颗凸起的小痣。好像一场梦醒来，久久回不过神。

对于Lay的不辞而别，王海波心中没有起一丝波澜；又或者说，最后的交缠，本就是辞行。他们没有说过你好，所以也不需要说再见。

他这么安静地坐了很久，久到听到楼下酒馆老板度假回来的声音，等天色暗下去，又将是一个热闹又孤独的营业的夜。他翻身下床，最后的性爱太温柔，温柔到留不下痕迹，肌肉都可以失去记忆。

然后他的目光定住了，床边的地上放着东西——他的阁楼房间里没有桌子，于是那个人只好这样留下最后没有说出口的话语。

一瓶空了的伏特加，两个玻璃酒杯。一个玻璃杯里有半杯酒，是给他留的，而另外一杯空着，杯壁有一圈唇印形状的水渍。大约是那瓶伏特加最后的量，要他们俩分享。王海波拿起他的酒杯，酒的香气扑面而来，他垂下眼看向那个伏特加酒瓶——看向里面插的那支玫瑰，他送他的玫瑰。

他扬起头，烈酒入喉。

  
王海波后来没有再见过Lay。他依然过着通讯不发达的生活，隐姓埋名、贫苦蹉跎，不会因为谁改变，也无从变起。他想，他们又扯平了——他可以看着Lay，但他没有；Lay可以来找他，但他也没有。

就像一场梦醒来，人总能醒过神。

这个无名的小城没有因为一个MV的取景而变得热闹起来；大约是这家酒馆辨识度太低，或者Lay本就也谈不上什么名气。没有慕名而来的粉丝，而酒馆老板早就把这个过客抛在脑后，于是这个名字便也在王海波的生活里彻底消失。

他谈不上惆怅。

心里像是一汪早就沉寂的死水。扔进去一粒石子或许会有涟漪，但也掀不起波澜，一圈圈扩散，又归于平静。

是否真的有过Lay出现在王海波的生活里？

而他自己又是否真的成为过Lay生命里的无名过客？

他偶尔闲的时候坐在自己房间狭小的窗户旁边抽烟，好像心理和精神上那段记忆都不辨真伪了，但是身体本能还有记忆：他的抚摸与撕咬，他的炙热与冰凉，他的克制与疯狂。他闭上眼，一幕幕就跟老电影一样，每一帧都昏暗又缱绻。如果不曾存在，那是王海波凭想象也描绘不出的骄阳。

像吻痕会消失，玫瑰会枯萎，但那个盛过酒、插过花的瓶子摔不碎。

于是他又莫名生出一丝惆怅。

大约是两年后，或者三年，也有可能已经过了五年。

吧台边的小女生举着手机给他看屏幕里的画面：昏暗的灯光里，女装男人曼妙的身姿、精致的妆容，那么近，又那么远；那么清晰，又那么模糊。

咚、咚。他好像又听见自己心脏跳动的声音。就像可以感到冰冻住的血液又从某个隐秘的地方开始融化、奔腾、燃烧。如果这些感官都是他情绪上带来的错觉，那么真切地，他听到自己哑着嗓子说：对，是在这里拍的……是他。

是他。

于是她们兴高采烈地问：他真人怎么样，是不是很好？是不是……

她们后面好像一连串喋喋不休地又说、又问了什么，可王海波没有听清，他只觉得这种欢喜的心情越飘越远。不是眼前的人在离开，而是他自己的灵魂被拉扯去了另一个地方；他低下头，好像那个甜蜜强硬的声音又在他耳边吹气；那么真实，又那么虚无；Lay又喊他哥，跟他说，哥，我要你有所谓。

王海波想，他仍过着无所谓的生活，他早就失去了怒放的生命力，他的希望破灭在十几年前偷渡的那个冬夜。可，对，他又想起来了，他怎么可能忘记，也是同样的一个冬夜，有人把他的灰烬点燃，又生起一簇火焰。那簇温暖没有跟着走去后来，所以他的生活继续冰冷平淡；但也没有、也不会熄灭。

它被封存在了某个瞬间，被献给了点燃它的人。原来生命里真的有短暂的片刻可以被无限拉长，拉长成永恒。

王海波自顾自笑了，点点头。他在向谁说，又有谁在听。

对，是很好。

很漂亮，很温柔。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇从最开始只是为了开车而开车的梗，到后来我自己越写越入戏，越动情。要我聊这篇文我大概可以再逼逼几千字。  
> 谢谢看完这篇文的你，不管你喜不喜欢，欢迎跟我讨论。再次感激XD。


End file.
